Si Danny était venu
by lulu59
Summary: Attention spoilers! Voici mon histoire alternative du 3x20, en espérant qu'elle vous plait (je suis très nulle en résumé -')


Si Danny était venu...

Je me réveille tranquillement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers l'autre côté du lit en pensant que ma moitié est encore là mais non. Je me demande où il a pu aller, j'espère en tout qu'il n'est pas parti avec lui. Je me lève en pensant qu'il va revenir avec le petit déjeuner comme d'habitude. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le café quand je vois un mot à côté de la cafetière.

_Salut Chino !_

Tu te demandes où je suis passé mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis en sécurité où je suis enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça. Surtout mais surtout ne te fais pas de vieux os en découvrant le lieu mais je suppose que tu as déjà une petite idée. Donc je suis belle et bien avec Steve et Catherine, j'assumerai mes actes en rentrant mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça tout seul. C'est mon meilleur ami et il a besoin de moi-même s'il ne le demande pas. Pour finir, ne l'engueule pas quand on rentrera vu que c'est de ma faute, je l'ai harcelé pour venir avec eux.  
Je t'aime mon cœur et à très vite.  
L'homme qui t'aime énormément (je doute que ça calmera ton inquiétude ou ta colère mais j'espère que tu seras indulgent).

Je relis le mot plusieurs fois même si ma moitié a prévu le coup, je suis quand même en colère qu'il soit parti sans me le dire et sur le fait aussi que Steve aurait pu lui dire non. C'est quand même lui le boss. Je déjeune en vitesse puis je me dirige vers le Q.G. où il a déjà Kono. Je dépose mes affaires dans mon bureau avant de la rejoindre à la table tactile.

- Je suppose que Danny est parti avec eux ?  
- Oui, il m'a prévenu ce matin seulement. Donc on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Steve nous a laissé des rapports à finir puis on devait attendre les ordres de Danny mais comme il n'est pas là, on avisera une fois qu'on aura fini.  
- Bien, je suis dans mon bureau si tu me cherches.

Je m'en vais dans mon bureau faire les rapports. J'ai du mal à me concentrer tellement je m'inquiète pour lui. Je prie même Dieu pour qu'il me revienne en un seul morceau sinon je ne pense même pas. J'en frissonne rien qu'en y pensant, j'éloigne cette pensées puis je me penche vers les rapports. J'ose un regard vers Kono et je la vois au téléphone, je me lève et me dirige vers elle. Quand j'arrive, elle raccroche.

- C'était qui ? demandai-je.  
- Steve, répondit-elle.  
- Est-ce qu'ils font bien ?  
- Oui, tout va bien. Aucun blessé même Danny se comporte bien.

Je soupire de soulagement sous le sourire de Kono. Je suis rassuré mais pas totalement. A mon avis, Danny doit faire attention vu qu'il sait comment je réagis dès qu'il n'est pas auprès de moi. Il est midi quand on se décide d'aller manger chez Kamekona. On y arrive au bout de dix minutes mais j'ai une boule à mon ventre. On s'assoit puis Kame s'avance vers nous.

- Salut, les amis. Oh mais Danny n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?  
- Salut, non il est parti au dernier moment avec Steve pour surveiller ses arrières même s'il y a Catherine, expliquai-je.

Suite à ça, il me regarde avec un air surpris. On commande puis il part dans son camion prépare nos plats. Kamekona nous ramène la nourriture puis il repart. Je joue avec mon plat ce qui faut le regard de Kono sur moi. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je peux ressentir en ayant ma moitié loin de moi, ne pas l'avoir sous ses yeux.

- Chin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Danny.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien surveillé puis s'il a décidé de partir c'est son problème pas le notre, avoua-t-elle.  
- Tu as raison, dis-je avec répugnance.

Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Ne sait-elle pas que Steve est le meilleur ami de Danny et quoiqu'il arrive Danny le suivra dans n'importe quelle situation ? On fini de manger puis on rentre. La route se fait en silence jusqu'au QG, je repars dans mon bureau finir ses rapports. Le reste de la journée se finit dans une ambiance tendue. Un appel de Catherine à Kono pour lui dire qu'ils sont sur le point d'atterrir. Un mauvais sentiment me prend, je sens que l'homme de ma vie est blessé et que Catherine ne veut pas nous le dire. On va à l'aéroport, on arrive avant l'avion en même temps je pense que je n'ai jamais roulé aussi vite. Je pense même que j'ai battu Steve niveau vitesse. Allez, Chin calme-toi ça tombe Danny n'a rien du tout. L'avion atterrit, on s'avance dès qu'il est stoppé. Je ne vois que Steve et Catherine avec un cercueil. Oh Mon Dieu, il…il ne peut pas être mort maintenant alors que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est mis ensemble. Je suis figé de douleur jusqu'à que je vois derrière Steve. Je me dirige vers eux précipitamment, je me stoppe juste à quelques centimètres d'eux. Quand j'aperçois une marque sous son œil, tout de suite je m'imagine le pire.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demandai-je avec inquiétude en touchant la marque.  
- Une branche, accident stupide.  
- Ce n'est rien Chin, déclara Steve.  
- Ce n'est rien ! il aurait pu se crever un œil et toi tu dis que ce n'est rien ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Chin, calme-toi, tenta Danny.  
- Non, je ne me calmerais pas, Daniel ! Déjà tu pars sur un coup de tête sans prendre en compte mon avis pour suivre Steve et pour couronner le tout tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète alors que quoiqu'il arrive tu te blesses ! m'énervai-je.  
- Chin, Danny savait les conséquences quand il a voulu nous suivre, avoua Steve.  
- Alors toi, tu te tais ! Tu es le boss, bordel ! Tu pouvais très bien ne pas l'autoriser à venir avec vous mais pourtant tu l'as laissé venir ! Je ne te savais pas si inconscient que ça ! Que tu puisses risquer la vie de Catherine ainsi que la tienne c'est ton problème mais ça devient le mien quand tu risques celle de l'homme de ma vie ! m'exclamai-je.

Soudain, je m'arrête. Est-ce que je viens de leur avouer que Danny était l'homme de ma vie. Je remarque que Danny a passé sa main dans sa nuque chose qu'il fait quand il est al à l'aise tandis que les trois autres nous regardent surpris. J'en profite pour attrape ma moitié par la taille pour le coller à moi et pour ne plus qu'il me quitte. Il s'enfouit un peu plus contre moi, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

- Bin, je suis contente pour vous les gars, déclarèrent Kono et Catherine.

Elles nous prennent dans leurs bras, je peux sentir l'air blessé de Danny. Steve est son meilleur ami et n'accepte pas sa relation avec nous. Je l'enlève de mes bras avec réticence mais ils ont besoin de parler, les filles l'ont compris aussi. Je les regarde de loin, Danny prend Steve dans ses bras. Steve enfouit sa tête dans le cou de ma moitié, je m'apprête à aller vers eux quand on me stoppe.

- N'y vas pas, Chin. Steve en a besoin, il va enterrer son ami et tu sais très bien qu'il aura besoin de Danny pour surmonter cette épreuve. Je ressens la même chose que toi en les voyants comme ça mais je l'ai accepté, avoua Catherine.

Elle a raison, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils reviennent vers nous.

- Fais lui mal et tu auras affaires à moi, compris ?  
- Steven !  
- Bah quoi, n'as-tu pas fait la même avec Catherine ?

Il repasse sa main sur sa nuque ce qui nous fait rire. Je lui dis que j'ai compris mais je ne risque pas de le blesser par que je l'aime vraiment. Puis on part au cimetière enterrer l'ami de Steve. On est en retrait mais je peux voir le long regard que Steve à envers Danny. Je pense que je ne m'y ferais pas mais je peux faire des efforts. Une fois que Freddie est enterré, Danny étreint une dernière fois Steve puis on rentre à la maison. On s'installe dans le lit, je l'enferme dans mes bras. Je fais attention de ne pas l'étouffer puis je l'observe dormir paisiblement. J'entends son cœur battre et ça me rassure totalement puis c'est mon tour de m'endormir la tête enfouit dans son cou.


End file.
